Sunshine, Ghosts, Jewels, and Theives
by freefalling714
Summary: Nico is a loner and all Apollo wants to do is give The Ghost King some sunshine. Hermes is in love and Hazel is confused. Apollo/Nico and Hermes/Hazel
1. Chapter 1

For Nico. . .it had started out with a really bad poem and bunch of random flowers. Found right outside his cabin doorstep. He hadn't thought much of it so he brought the flowers with a paper taped to it inside his cabin. He then untapped the note from the lovely flowers.

Looking at the piece of paper with the poem on it, it read:

_Shadows and the sun_

_Would definitely go together_

_Pretty well don't you think?_

Nico stared at the words written in disbelief. Surely he was reading it wrong. . .Right? But no, Nico Di Angelo had in fact, read the poem, paper, whatever it was correctly. Now all he had to do was figure out who wrote sent it to him, along with the (Quite beautiful might he actually add upon really looking at them) flowers.

With a huff, the Ghost King decided that now was not the time. He had work to attend to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermes wasn't one of those gods (or guys) that fell in love easily. However, when he does, it definitely wasn't just a one time thing. Surely never a fling. He could love devotedly, passionately, deeply, truly and honestly. And to his very own luck, he had met _her_.

Hazel Levesque, daughter of the very feared Hades. . .or Pluto to be more precise. He had heard much about her after the war before being able to actually meet her. That took about three years before actually seeing her face and when he finally did he just couldn't look away. That is why he always looking for a reason, a way, to meet her again. At the moment, he had found her in a place she didn't expect, outside alone, gazing at the stars.

"They're quite beautiful, aren't they?" He asked, frightening the girl causing her to turn around to meet his gaze. Although still a child (about 17, maybe?) he could see the adoring young women she would soon become. Her features had softened upon looking at the god, amber eyes reminding him of the finest of jewels themselves.

"May I join you? It's as if I haven't sat down in years." Hermes found himself asking the young girl.

Hazel eyed the man carefully before giving him a small smile. "Okay."

The god gave her a returning smile. _Hopefully she isn't only pretty on the outside. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nico didn't think too much about the flower incident. He was busy in the underworld, helping his father with things he was probably to lazy to do himself. The thought made him laugh. It was almost a month later when he finally saw the light of day again. You can't precisely tell time down in his father's kingdom. As he emerged from the Los Angles entrance, he closed his eyes for a moment to feel the wind in his face. As much as he liked the underworld, the ever still air got boring after a while. It was nice to get some fresh air.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you were going to stay down there forever," a cheerful voice said beside him, and Nico quickly opened his eyes and spun around with a hand on his sword, ready to attack. A young man wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, tight jeans and a blindingly bright smile stood behind him. It took Nico a moment or two fully recognize him.

"Lord Apollo," Nico said, wide eyed. Bowing slightly apologetic. "My apologies My Lord. You were looking for me?"

"_Waiting for you_ would be more accurate," Apollo grinned. "You went off without giving me a proper answer or any hints of a yes. Oh, and none of that _Lord_ or _Sir_ stuff. Just Apollo would suffice."

Nico frowned, trying to comprehend what the god was talking about. "I'm sorry," he drawed finally, coming up short. "I don't remember you asking me anything at all Lor-Apollo." He corrected quickly.

"Hmm," Apollo said, as if considering it. "No, I suppose I didn't, not technically. Well, not gonna wait any longer then!" He smiled brightly towards Nico, who resisted the urge to blush at the winni smile. "Go out on a date with me."

Nico blinked, clearly surprised. "What?"

"No, I suppose that wasn't a question either More like a demand really. Let me rethink," Apollo said. "Oh, I got it! How about this? You're really hot and i'm really hot for you so go out on a date with me?

"I don't…I'm not sure I understand, Lord Apollo," Nico said uncertainly. In truth he understood clearly, but for a god-_Apollo _no less actually wanting to date him? This had to be some sort of a brutal joke. "Was that a poem?" He tried to change the subject.

Apollo frowned slightly. "Yes, though it really shouldn't be that hard to piece it all together," he said. "Maybe I'm underestimating the complexity of my use of words. Damn. Anyway, I'm trying to ask you out."

"Uh," Nico said stupidly, not really sure what in his father's realm was going on. But Apollo was the god of truth, right? Which meant he wasn't lying.

_Oh gods._

"Work with me here Sweetheart," Apollo said. "A simple yes will suffice."

"Um, sorry," Nico said. "I…I just really don't think it'll be a good idea. Sorry. And don't call me sweetheart."

Apollo looked surprised for a moment, and smiled again. "Aphrodite said you'd be a tough one," he said cheerfully. "But no worries. I happen to accept this challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

This stranger. . .was definitely an interactive character, Hazel couldn't help but think. When he had asked to sit next to her she didn't expect anything to come out of it. She couldn't help but wonder who he was, but shook it off, not wanting to ruin the peace. It's been so long since she felt at ease. . .especially since Frank's. . .departure from the world. They tells her to move on, but it seems only Nico understands, one of the reasons she is grateful for her brother.

As the stranger began to talk he came to a halt, a smile evident on his. "Do you know who I am Miss Levesque?," He asked suddenly, causing Hazel's eyes to widen. How did he know her name?

Just like that her demeanor became one of a suspicious being, but upon looking at the man, did he look familiar?

When not hearing an answer Hermes only grinned wider. Snapping his fingers he had easily changed back into his original form, in this case his roman one, which honestly. . .wasn't much different than his greek.

Hazel however, could barely keep calm. She had been sitting next to a god this whole time!

"My Lord," She bowed respectively, although Hermes-Mercury in this case, shook his hand and replied to cut it with the formalities, there were not need.

The demigod sighed, wondering what was to come of next for her.

* * *

><p><em>Apollo looked surprised for a moment, and smiled again. "Aphrodite said you'd be a tough one," he said cheerfully. "But no worries. I happen to accept this challenge." <em>

"No, see I…" Nico said. " I already have feelings for someone else?" He didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but lately it kinda had been a question that he was afraid to look into himself.

"But maybe we could give it a try, yeah?" Apollo said. "Come on, Nico. Give me a chance change your mind. three months, that's all i'm asking for. And I don't ask for things so often."

"Um, I honestly don't think three months is going to actually matter much," Nico said, distantly aware that he was turning down a god and it could get ugly, like, **really ugly**.

"Four weeks it is then," Apollo said, unsurprisingly unfazed. "Deal?"

"Uh," Nico said again, more and more confused by the minute. "I don't really…"

"Date, right? I guessed that, I mean know everything, but hey! First time for everything, yes?" Apollo said. "Just four weeks. And if not then I will leave you alone, I swear on it.

"I-I don't…alright, deal," Nico said, finally giving in.

Apollo grinned brightly towards him. "You're not going to regret it. Come, let me give you a ride back to camp." In those four weeks, Nico hadn't really thought of much to happen, but oh, how wrong he was.

He found himself to be swept off his feet. Little did he know, Apollo was feeling the same way. The god's feelings for the boy grew tremendously. He didn't think the young one would effect him so much.

Apollo had taken him everywhere! Musicals, concerts, even Mythomagic conventions! How were you supposed **not** fall in love with guy that took you to Mythomagic conventions? It wasn't until in the last week they had made to Apollo's large mansion in California that anything remotely happened. Nico huffed, he really hasn't seen his sister in a while. He decided on calling her later.

* * *

><p>Hazel smiled, something she hasn't done in a while, and she admits it feels really good.<p>

She had been spending more and more time with Lord Mercury (or just Hermes, saying he likes to be called by his greek name more) and couldn't help but start falling. It was like her feelings for Frank all over again. Only this time for a god. Hazel sighed, falling in love with a god was never good, she had talked to Piper and Annabeth about it, both voicing their own opinions in the matter.

"_Your __**WHAT!**_" _Annabeth exclaimed, Piper laughing in the background," What do your in love with him? You can't be!"_

"_Lighten up Wise One, I think its kinda cute. I mean, it's not like he's ugly right?. . .Hazel?"_

_Hazel smiled at the two close friends before answering, feeling lucky to have them._

"You alright?" A familiar voice knocked her out of her own thoughts.


End file.
